Miki Kanzaki/100 Questions
Please tell us your name. Miki Kanzaki... * When is your birthday? 'January 7th * '''Your blood type? '''A+ * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '*blushes* eh? * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''A father, a mother and a perverted brother. * '''What's your occupation? '''I'm a student... * '''Your favourite food? '''Cupcakes. * '''Favourite animal? '''Kitties :3 * '''Favourite subject? '''Physical Education * '''Dislike subject? I don't really know... * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '*blushes more hardly* .........''Kasumi-kun.......please don't tell anyone! * '''Do you enjoy school? '''yes, kinda... * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''I'm in the astronomy club * '''What's your motto? I don't think I have one. * Your special skill? 'I run fast... * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''I don't have one! * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Maybe just.....shyness * '''Your forte? '''Maybe I don't need one... * '''Your shortcomings? '''Sometimes I think I'm not....good enough for people... * '''Places in your memories? '''The orphange................... * '''What is your favourite drink? '''I like orange juice! * '''How good can you swim? '''Very well * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''5.8 * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''I LUV CATS. * '''Disliked food? '''I don't dislike food! I eat everything. * '''Anything you want most currently? '.....n-not at all * '''Afraid of heights? '''Not much. * '''Dislike thunder? Yes I do. * Rainy or sunny? 'Sunny of course!!! * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil, I prefer pencils because I can erase things when I get wrong. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Anything... * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '.................maybe...... * 'Can you play any musical instruments? '''Nope. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''I-I....I dunno, like, I do go out but... * '''Ever in quarrel with your brothers/sisters? '''Like...everyday that pervert acts annoying and I end in a quarrel. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Of course I have! * '''How long is your commute to school? '''about 10 minutes... * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Nope. * '''Your favourite sports? '''running. * '''How good can you cook? '''Not good at all... :( * '''Favourite colours? '''Pink, Red, Black... * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''acting mean for no reason. * '''How tall are you? '''5'6 * '''Shoe size? '''6 (UK women size) * '''Your dreams? '''I have regular dreams...nothing special... * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '*blushes hardly* I-I........I want...Kasumi-kun... * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? '''yes. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''yes. * '''Bed time? '''About 11 o'clock * '''Wake up time? '.6 o'clock * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''I prefer beds... * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''no... * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Like, I dunno, I eat at lot, I don't know how I'm not that fat, I think I exercise very much. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''chilled soba. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Right arm. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Yesterday I found 50 cents at the street in my way back home, that's the only thing I can think of... * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I lost my pencil :( * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''The school have an anthem? * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Red roses... * '''What's your favourite saying? '''I......................I really don't know. * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '悪因悪果 akuin'akka, for no reason at all. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''flowers... * '''And summer? '''The sun * '''What about fall? '''Leaves turning brown * '''And then the winter? '''Snowflakes * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I'd like to see my future... * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I prefer mangas. * '''What's your allowance? '''I allow like....almost everything * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''Most people think i'm cool....for some reason... * '''What are your hobbies? '''play on the computer... * '''Tell us your weight. '''131 lb * '''What are you capable of? '''Like....things... * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''I like wearing fluffy pijamas to sleep. * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''N-no but.......*blushing again*....I already asked Kasumi out..... * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''That's a hard question! :| * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I arrive at school, change my shoes and go to classes, then I lunch, hav more classes, go to the astronomy club and go home. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My bag full of stuff. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Both! * '''How do you commute to school? '''Walking usually... * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I try relaxing a bit before sleeping... * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''I eat breakfast. * '''Where are you living right now? I live in my house...what, you want to know my address? can I have my privacy, please? * What kind of place is it? '''A regular house '-' * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I don't know, life is being boring. * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My parents died. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Nope, I don't like....I'm afraid... * '''How's your eyesight? '''Meh, kinda good. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas! * '''What job do you have in school? '''I don't have a job, like...I want to finish school first. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Nothing at all...I mess up in my computer, go outside for a walk, the normal. * '''How long do you study every day? '''about 1 hour... * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''I'd go for Sukina, I trust her, she's being a so good friend to me... * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''I usually do nothing, but it really depends of what I have to do on that weekend. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''LEMME BE A CAT. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Nah. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''The school lunch... * '''How many friends do you have? '''I have some...I didn't count but I guess it isn't so much. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Ah, nope...I take the regular course. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No... * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was good, thank you ^^ Category:100 Questions